Le journal
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: En salle d'étude avec Harry et Ron, tous les moyens sont bons pour ne pas travailler !


Défi mot par mot, de Neko Kirei, sur l'excellent forum de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Je devais faire une fanfiction avec les mots : Anticonstitutionnellement, vitamine, fanfiction, Princesse, choir, butée, pageot, dictateur (En gras dans le texte)

J'espère avoir respecté le défi j'ai fais de mon mieux en tout cas ! Vous avez abusez avec le mot pageot et Anticonstitutionnellement...

* * *

 **Mention speciale pour AlbusSeverus1 qui m'a bien aidé sur ce coup là pour écrire les parties niais du journal ! Merci à toi Chicky !**

* * *

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, elle pouvait les entendre rire de là où elle était. Soupirant la jeune femme, qui s'était isolée pour travailler en paix, vérifia que le professeur Snape n'était pas dans les parages. Une fois qu'il lui tourna le dos, elle changea de table et lança aussitôt un regard noir à Harry et Ron.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fichez à la fin, vous voulez être collé avec Snape jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?!"

Harry et Ron essayèrent de se contenir, mais visiblement ils avaient réellement un fou rire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ?!"

Ron tenta à plusieurs reprises de s'expliquer, mais il riait tellement, qu'aucune phrase cohérente ne pût sortir de sa bouche…

La brune secoua la tête exaspérée. Son regard fut alors attiré par le petit carnet que les deux garçons avaient devant eux. Elle doutait fortement que ce livre, de couleur rose, appartenait à l'un des deux…

" A qui appartient ce livre ?"

Harry essaya alors aussitôt de cacher le carnet en question, en le recouvrant de parchemin. Hermione fut plus rapide et l'attrapa en vole.

La couverture, maladroitement décorée, semblait avoir été faite par un enfant. Des paillettes et des autocollants brillants étaient collés sur une couverture rose, avec au centre la représentation stylisées d'une **princesse** blonde.

Hermione déconcertée ouvrit le petit carnet à la première page avant de lever les yeux vers Harry et Ron, folle de rage.

" Ne me dites pas que …"

Ron secoua aussitôt la tête

" Non Mione, ce n'est pas notre faute, elle l'a fait tomber !"

Harry leva les mains en signe d'innocence

" On a aussitôt voulu lui rendre mais elle était déjà partie…"

La Griffondor plissa les yeux dubitative, elle n'en croyait pas un mot

" Et, de ce fait, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de lire le journal intime de Lavande au lieu de faire vos devoirs !?

\- Oh s'il te plait Mione !" Tenta aussitôt Harry

Elle lui lança un regard noir pour toute réponse.

" Mione ne me dis pas que tu ne meures pas aussi d'envie de regarder à l'intérieur !" Rétorqua Ron

La brune hésitante baissa les yeux vers le journal en question. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit

Ron lui reprit le carnet des mains

" D'ailleurs il y a un passage que tu dois absolument voir Mione !"

Il chercha quelques minutes avant de lui tendre le livre

Mione lu le passage qu'il lui montrait

* * *

 _25 Janvier 1992_

* * *

 _Cher journal,_

 _En cours de divination, Blaise s'est encore moqué de moi ! Je lui ai dis d'arrêter, mais comme à chaque fois, il a continué, en devenant encore plus méchant. Il a même dit que de toute façon j'étais trop stupide pour comprendre ce qu'il disait... Toute la classe s'est mise à rire, même ceux de ma propre maison ! Ils pensent tous que je suis stupide, mais je vais leur montrer que je suis plus intelligente qu'eux !_

* * *

La Griffondor leva les yeux, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, cette pauvre Lavande se faisait vraiment persécuter par les Serpentards. C'était encore pire que la haine qui existait entre Draco et harry. Elle était leur souffre douleur, et ça n'avait rien de drôle

\- Attends regarde la suite !

Il tourna la page pour elle et la laissa lire

Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

* * *

 _Mot compliqué a utilisé pour paraître plus intelligente :_

 **-** **_Anticonstitutionnellement_**

 _-_ _ **Pageot**_

 _-_ _ **Choir**_

 _ **-** Hiémal_

 _\- Cuniculiculture_

* * *

Hermione sourit

" Je lui souhaite bonne chance pour caser ces mots dans une phrase !" Ricana Harry

" Ne vous moquez pas" murmura Hermione en souriant malgré elle.

Il est vrai que Lavande était tout sauf subtile…elle allait plus passer pour une idiote qu'autre chose, surtout si on lui demandait la définition de ces mots…

" Et regarde à la fin" Suggéra Ron ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

Hermione baissa les yeux, il y avait une seconde liste.

* * *

 _Liste de chose à faire pour être plus intelligente :_

 _\- Lire des livres comme Hermione_

 _\- Prendre des_ _ **vitamines**_ _(ça stimule les neurones, les vitamines non ?)_

 _\- Faire le poirier_

 _\- Manger du poisson_

 _\- Ne pas s'attacher les cheveux trop serrée (Pour que la boite crânienne respire)_

 _\- Se laver tous les jours correctement les cheveux (Pour la même raison)_

* * *

Hermione secoua la tête de désespoir, elle savait que Lavande Brown était un peu limitée, elles étaient dans le même dortoir…Mais quand même à ce point…

" Bon ça suffit, il faut lui rendre maintenant !

\- Ce que tu peux être **butée** , tu n'es pas drôle !" Rétorqua Harry avec une légère moue

Ron détourna l'attention de la brune à nouveau

" Attend Mione il y a encore mieux !"

Ron lui reprit à nouveau le livre des mains, Hermione commençait à perdre patience. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait parfaitement à quoi jouait le roux.

Il feuilleta rapidement le carnet, visiblement il ne connaissait le contenu par cœur. Hermione se demanda depuis combien de temps au juste Lavande avait « fait tomber » son journal intime.

" Là" lança-t-il un peu trop fort en pouffant

Hermione affolé se tourna aussitôt vers Snape. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il était trop occupé a persécuté un autre Griffondor, pour l'avoir entendu…

" Ron…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il lui mit la page du carnet sous le nez

" Lis moi ça !"

Se sentant de plus en plus coupable Hermione lut rapidement à contrecœur

* * *

 _10 Septembre 1992_

* * *

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Pendant les grandes vacances j'ai découvert Twilight, cette série est tellement…. Et Edward ! Mon Dieu ! Edward il est tellement sexy ! :3 3_

 _J'ai passé mon temps a regardé la scène du premier baiser entre Bella et Edward._

 _Cette potiche là elle n'as rien pour elle et c'est elle qui se fait embrasser par MON homme_ ?!

 _Il est si beau, si musclé, si parfait ! J'ai amené avec moi à Poudlard plein de photos de lui, que j'ai accrochées au dessus de mon lit, comme ça je peux le regarder et l'embrasser autant qu'il me plaît ! Et lui, il me regarde dormir ! Je m'imagine qu'il me prend dans ses bras musclés, qu'il me dit à quel point il m'aime dans l'oreille. Je fais aussi plein de rêve de lui ! Je l'imagine venir à Poudlard rien que pour moi, pour m'emmener très loin. La il me mordrait, et nous vivront ensemble pour toujours !_

 _J'ai aussi découvert un site sur internet, , on y trouve plein d'histoires trop mignonnes sur Twilight ! Je pense même publier prochainement une_ _ **fanfiction**_ _dessus, qu'en penses-tu ? J'ai écrit le début en cours d'Histoire de la magie :_

 _J'étais assise sur mon lit, il entra dans la pièce et la chaleur augmenta. C'est fou ce qu'il peut faire chaud qu'en je suis en sa présence. Le monde s'éffrondra a partir du moment où il posa son regard de braise sur moi. Oh qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mignon tout plein !_

 _Il s'approcha de moi rapidement et m'embrassa, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, enfin mon chérubin d'amour m'avait remarqué. Enfin il ne me délaissé pas pour toutes ces harpies._

 _Je lui pris la main comme les amoureux le font._

 _Ou bien :_

 _Je venais de rentrer de la convention Sorcières en chaleur, et il était là !_

 _Chaque jour je faisais le grand détour pour l'apercevoir dans son jardin, il sortait de la piscine a peu près à la même heure. Je m'imaginais qu'il me prenait dans ses bras tout musclé, qu'il me disait à quel point il m'aime dans l'oreille. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent il m'avait remarqué !_

 _Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _Peut-être qu'une grande carrière d'ecriveuse m'attend !_

* * *

Hermione pouffa de rire sous le regard satisfait de Ron et Harry

Ils perdirent néanmoins leurs sourires quand ils remarquèrent que Severus Snape était juste au dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione.

" Bien que je sois certain que vos lectures, Miss Granger, sont des plus intéressantes, je vous prierais de retourner à votre place, et à votre devoir de potion."

La jeune femme rouge écrevisse glissa discrètement le livre à Ron et se leva pour rejoindre sa table. Snape regarda un instant Harry et Ron, puis leurs parchemins vierges.

" Messieurs je vous conseille de vous attelez au plus vite à votre devoir, si toutefois vous souhaitez pouvoir quitter cette pièce un jour…"

Harry et Ron demeurèrent silencieux attendant qu'il s'éloigne

Une fois plus loin, Ron grimaça

"Ce sale type ! C'est pas un professeur ! C'est un **dictateur** !"

* * *

Les fautes éventuelles dans les passages journal sont voulu^^ je précise...

Bon voilà j'espère que vous avez appréciez...J'ai fais de mon mieux en tout cas !


End file.
